Viceroy
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU When Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers that night, let's just say that Zangetsu and Shirosaki weren't the only ones who took residence in his inner world. OC Warning. Eventual HichiIchi.
1. 001 Emperor's Court

**Title: **Viceroy

**Pairing:** IchiHichi (Gradually)

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **All I own is Mumei Rei. Nothing else.

**Summary: **AU When Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers that night, let's just say that Zangetsu and Shirosaki weren't the only ones who took residence in his inner world. OC Warning. IchiHichi.

**A/N: **My little project in my OC writing skills. IchiHichi is the main pairing but I don't think that it'll be happening for at least ten chapters…ah well, anywho, criticism is very welcome as I'm just trying to develop my OC skills. This kicks off around episode 2… Hope y'all enjoy!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_You quit work, run away, find a new job and he's there! The exact same creepy guy from your last job!"_

_--- Dane Cook _

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**BLEACH 001 EMPEROR'S COURT**

Mumei Rei.

That was his name…he thinks.

It could've been a stray thought floating in the Emperor's mind, but his fractured consciousness clung to it desperately, feeling that with that, he became a little more solid. More _alive_. Already he knew that, yes, his name _was_ Mumei Rei – the nameless actor – and that he wasn't complete yet, just a half formed entity crammed into some obscure corner in this well of thoughts and emotions.

Then the Emperor _split_.

With that, he gained a little more solidity, more depth as the soul – so torn and fractured and broken – struggled to hold itself together, coming apart at the seams as it desperately tried to bridge the growing ravine between the two halves. He knew then that the Emperor and his Horse existed, that there was a threat to the Emperor and, in turn, a threat to his growing existence.

He experienced fear then, feeling the two halves fraying. The in a burst of pain, light, rush of heat and air, he suddenly _existed_; breathing, drinking fresh, fresh air greedily, feeling the frayed ends of the two halves wrap around his existence. He knew then, that the soul grew tired of deteriorating and borne him as an anchor. He was given existence. He felt emotions then. Happiness or fear. He couldn't distinguish them just yet.

He opened his crimson eyes for the first time, scrutinising the blue, blue sky marred by floating grey clouds; a soft breeze ruffling his wild red streaked orange hair and dancing on tanned skin. He felt the cool hard surface beneath his slim fingers and sharp claws, felt the soft silken feeling of clothing upon his body, could feel his lips curl up into a grin, fangs flashing in the sunlight. He existed.

He was _alive_.

* * *

"You can't move." A simple observation.

"Sh'up! I'll…be…able…ta move…soon!"

With a smug grin, Rei patted the white clad shoulder of the incapacitated Hollow, cheerfully beaming at the inverted glare that he received for his mocking sympathy. "Yeah…in two months!" The crimson eyed youth cackled gleefully at the scowl marring the albino's visage – that looked startling like his own.

"Tch." The Hollow scoffed at the grinning redhead maliciously. "At least…_I'd _be of…use…unlike _you_."

Rei shrugged, fangs bared in a savage grin. "I'm already being useful, dumbass. Making sure this soul doesn't deteriorate any more." He looked up at the sideways sky with a faint frown. "How long have you been stuck like this anyway?"

"Six…fuckin'…years…"

"Ouch." The redhead winced in sincere sympathy then. "I think I was only faintly aware of my existence around then." He poked the Hollow in the ribs, grinning madly at how the albino flailed weakly in rage. "But I'm still rubbing it in your face! _I_ can move and you can't!"

"I'm older!" The Hollow raged. "I have…fuckin'…seniority dammit!"

"Six years…twelve hours…does it really matter?" Rei covered his mouth sophisticatedly, turning his face away to snigger quietly. "The fact remains that I can move and you can't!"

The Hollow snarled, golden irises flashing in barely suppressed rage. "You wait…Bitch! When I…can…move ya th' first…I'm gonna…kill!" He was able to lift a violently trembling arm to prod the smirking redhead in the chest. "So enjoy…this while ya…can, Bitch!"

"I plan to!" Rei chirped happily, pushing himself off the skyscraper's wall to stand up. Brushing imaginary wrinkles from the front of his formal crimson kimono and brushing red streaked orange bangs from his carmine eyes, Rei glanced up once more at the mildly cloudy sky.

"Huh. Looks like it's gonna rain."

* * *

If someone told Ichigo that he was going to become a samurai version of 'The Ghostbusters' only thirteen hours ago, he would've punched them in the head in hopes of beating some sense into their obviously mentally ill mind.

He glowered at the female Shinigami before him, crossing his arms mulishly as she rattled on what his _duties_ were. Was she really convinced that he'd waste his time on doing something like that? It was bad enough being followed by clingy spirits let alone actively seeking said clingy spirits out to allow them to pass on or something, _but_ she also expected him to kill white masked monsters called Hollows. If he had a hero complex or actually cared about strangers, then yes, he would've done his _duty_. But he does not have a hero complex nor actually cares about strangers; so therefore, he will not be doing his _duty_. Simple.

It was time to nip this at the bud. "Look, I don't really have time to be doing all this shit." The redhead growled, narrowing bronze eyes as the female Shinigami stuttered to a halt. "I don't help strangers; I'm not that nice of a guy." He turned to leave, waving a dismissive hand at the gaping female. "Sorry I couldn't help."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Instincts screamed that he should move, and he did, turning round just in time to catch an uppercut to his chin. He felt agony flare up from his jaw, his body sailing through the air to crash onto his back. He struggled to blink the tears of pain from his eyes, one hand rubbing his abused jaw line gingerly. For scrawny looking girl, she did pack one Hell of a punch.

"Now that was uncalled for." He grumbled, heaving himself into upright sitting position. He froze, however, when he saw _himself_ sprawled lifelessly on the dusty ground, bronze eyes staring blankly at the sky above. He felt his breathing hitch and blood go cold as one ludicrous thought rang through his head, _'She killed me! How the Hell could she kill me with _one_ punch!?'_

Seeing the redhead's obvious distress, the female Shinigami slipped the crimson glove off her hand, a burning skull emblazoned on the fabric. "You're not dead, so don't worry. I simply knocked your soul out of your body." Still seeing that the horror hadn't left the male's face, the female rolled her eyes. "And it's irreversible. Now come on, there's something I need to show you."

"H-hey!" Ichigo quickly scrambled to his feet, one shaking hand pointing to his soulless body. "What about my body!?"

"Leave it. Now come on!"

* * *

"Heh. His inner world is becoming awfully crowded, don'tcha think, Shirosaki-kun?"

"Sh'up."

The two males stared up at the solemn looking male perched upon an upright flagpole, one bored and the other calculating. Rei, tucking his legs under him, back straight and hands tucked into the crimson kimono's sleeves, squinted carmine eyes curiously at the mysterious individual. "You're not a part of the Emperor, are you? So who are you?"

The solemn man surveyed the elegantly dressed redhead through his shades, black coat rippling in the nonexistent breeze. "I am Zangetsu. Ichigo's Zanpaktou."

"…" Rei blinked then nodded slowly. "If you say so."

"I think…he's a…weirdo…" The weakened Hollow wheezed, golden eyes narrowed in suspicion at the stoic, unshaven man.

Rei smiled politely, smacking the albino on the chest and ignored the enraged flailing and cursing. "Ignore the Hollow, Zangetsu-san. He is mentally unstable and thus, his opinions do not count in our small court." Glancing at the scowling Hollow in a conspiring manner, the redhead whispered; "He's a little upset that he discovered he's the Emperor's horse, lower on the Hierarchy chain than us."

"Fuck you! At least…bein'…th' King's horse…is better than…bein' a…fuckin'…courtier!"

Rei smiled indulgently at the panting Hollow, patting the albino's white clad shoulder patronisingly. "If you say so, Shirosaki-kun." He sniggered in malicious amusement as the Hollow attempted to punch him and only succeeded in floundering around in an embarrassing manner.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow at the pair. "And you two?" He inquired.

"Ah! Where are my manners?" Rei snickered, waving a clawed hand flippantly. "It's so hard to work on them when only you and a weakened Hollow are the occupants in the world." Running a clawed hand through spiky, crimson streaked orange hair, Rei grinned. "I am the Emperor's Courtier, Mumei Rei. The one keeping the fractured soul together." He gave a blasé twitch of a hand to the incapacitated Hollow. "And that's Shirosaki Hichigo, the fleabitten ass."

As Shirosaki choked on his rage, Zangetsu nodded. "This is an interesting soul."

Rei sniggered, raising a clawed hand daintily to his mouth. "Aa. It is. Of course, our poor Emperor will be traumatised upon meeting all of us at once. I think he'll begin thinking that he's suffering from Schizophrenia or Multiple Personality Disorder."

The redhead grunted when the Hollow – by sheer willpower and anger – managed to get enough force into his weakened limbs to strike the aristocratic redhead in the side with a clenched fist. "Hah! Got ya…Bitch!"

Zangetsu watched with mild amusement as another squabble erupted between the pair – or more specifically, Rei prodding the Hollow and watching Shirosaki attempt to strike the sniggering redhead with flailing limbs. Yes. This was an interesting soul indeed.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **This is just the prologue so expect a much, much, _much_ longer chapter next time. I hope this is an original idea, since I haven't seen this type of fanfic before. Well, I hope that you're all interested so far!

Mumei Rei is Nameless Actor (though Rei means ghost as well soooo…) and if you want a definite image of what he looks like. Imagine Ichigo with claws, fangs and crimson eyes dressed in a formal crimson kimono decorated with fire patterns. Also, Rei has kohl on too (I just think Ichigo with kohl on looks mighty smexy) and more narrow eyes. His hair is still Ichigo's shade of orange but tinged red.

Basically, think an aristocratic Ichigo with fangs and claws. You can do it. You've all got wonderful imaginations.

Update for this…ehhh…some may be slow and some may be quick, depends on the amount of reviews I get to continue on this. Hope y'all enjoyed!!


	2. 002 Usefulness

**Title: **Viceroy

**Pairing:** IchiHichi (Gradually)

**Rating: **T 

**Disclaimer: **All I own is Mumei Rei. Nothing else.

**Summary: **AU When Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers that night; let's just say that Zangetsu and Shirosaki weren't the only ones who took residence in his inner world. OC Warning. IchiHichi.

**A/N: **Wow. I'm surprised so many people like my story! I only had a vague idea of how this was going to progress but I guess now I actually have to make a plot XP

I'd like to thank **moon lit dew** for giving me advice on OCs, because now I know definitely how I'm going to write him out. Ufufufufu! He'll take after ME!! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

…

Uh, anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed on Viceroy! Here's the second Chapter! Sorry it's not as long as I promised, but I did write it in two hours. The next one will definitely be longer!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_How Punked would you be, driving home from work, knowing that somewhere in your house there's a monkey you're gonna battle?"_

_--- Dane Cook_

_(This reminded me of Hichigo for some odd reason)_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**BLEACH 002 USEFULNESS**

_Click_

"Not much to do here, eh Shirosaki-kun?"

_Click_

"Eh. Yeh get used to it."

_Click_

"What a dull life you must've led, Shirosaki-kun, stuck on your back for six years with nothing to do. How ever did you survive?"

_Click_

"I slept."

_Click_

"…You are very lethargic, Shirosaki-kun. I thought that since you can move now, you'd be fulfilling your promise to kill me."

_Click_

"An' get left alone with th' Livin' Rock as company? Tch. Like Hell. I'll jus' beat ya up."

_Click_

"Oh, how delightful. You're a natural at making friends, Shirosaki-kun. I can't wait to see your first meeting with Emperor."

_Click_

"Ah, shaddup, Brat. King's a useless lil' tightass. It's a damn miracle he's survived _this_ long without me."

_Click_

"Something the matter, Shirosaki-kun?"

_Click_

"…Nuthin'." _Click_ "Checkmate."

"You win again…best out of ten?"

"Whatever."

**BREAKISNOTWORKINGSOINSERTLINEHERE**

"Ah! Another glorious day of our lives!"

Shirosaki groaned at hearing his most hated person's voice this early in the morning (well, they all presumed it to be morning, but they could never really tell as it was always noon in King's inner world), waving a hand in the direction of the brat's voice. "Shaddup, lemme sleep."

"Sorry, Shirosaki-kun, no can do!" There was an irritating prod at his ribs, and he knew only one person with sharp claws. "It's time to get uuuuup!"

Shirosaki counted to ten three times, reminding himself that if he killed the annoying (_aggravatingmostirritatingthinginexistence!_) then he may as well kill himself as the Brat was the only thing stopping his and King's soul from dying a horrible painful death. Why is it the people he wants to kill most are off limits!? "Go away, Brat, b'fore I kill ya."

"I see your attitude is the same as always, Shirosaki-kun!" Bright, cheerful, sickeningly polite. He hated him so much! "But I thought it was best to wake you since Emperor is about to get killed by a powerful Hollow!"

Shirosaki was up before the Brat could finish his sentence, staggering a little as his weakened body hastily adjusted to the sudden head rush. "WHAT!? That idiot! If he dies then it's going to be a fuckin' pain in th' a-" He froze, golden eyes landing on a grinning Rei. "…I hate you so much."

"I love you too, Shirosaki-kun!" The redhead cackled, crimson eyes glittering with mirth. "But I didn't lie. He is fighting a Hollow at the moment, but I'm not sure whether or not he's going to lose." Rei hummed, stroking his chin with his clawed fingers. "But what I'm most curious about is how you were planning on saving Emperor?"

"Tch." The Hollow didn't bother answering his more aristocratic copy. Closing his gold eyes, he stealthily snuck into his King's mind, just in time to see a snake like Hollow slam its tail into the redhead's side and catapult him from the building.

"Shit!" Shirosaki shrieked, hastily pushing some of his energy into his (_stupididioticuseless_) King to allow him to not crash into the hard tarmac below but stand in midair. He felt a brief flash of confusion in his King's mind that was quickly swallowed up by panic as the Hollow slammed its tail into him again, this time the redhead meeting the tarmac with a very painful sounding '_crunch_'.

"Oooooh!" Rei winced sympathetically. "That had to hurt." The feral looking redhead grinned at the cursing albino (complete with flailing arms and shrieks of rage), slipping out of his Emperor's mind as the snake like Hollow lunged towards the Emperor, gaping maw ready to snap the teen in half.

By how Shirosaki released a sigh of relief, Rei deduced that the Emperor _hadn't_ become snake food. Well, that and that he didn't feel the Emperor's soul die.

Golden eyes snapped open, pinning the debonair redhead with a glare. "…Our King is an idiot."

"Yes." Rei agreed cheerfully. "He is." Covering his mouth with a clawed hand, an indication that the redhead was sniggering, the entity murmured almost inaudibly. "But that doesn't really matter with you fussing over him like a mother hen."

Shirosaki made a choking noise, bristling angrily. "W-what!? I'm not a mother hen!"

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"  
"ARE INFINITY!"

"NOT INFINITY PLUS ONE!"

"Damn! Foiled again!"

"You are both incredibly childish."

Rei released a scream of surprise, jumping a foot in the air when Zangetsu's voice sounded directly behind him. One clawed hand clutching his rapidly beating heart, the aristocratic redhead glared at the smirking Zanpaktou. "Zangestu! You whore! You scared the crap outta me!"

Shirosaki cleared his ringing ears out with his pinky, wondering just how the Hell a male could reach that pitch. "Damn, Brat, you almost broke the windows." Shaking his head and feeling the ringing noise fade, the albino sat down on the cool glass. "Stupid King. I've lost half of the energy I was storing up trying to stop him from dying!"

"Pfft." Rei flapped a frivolous hand. "'Half of your energy' was only enough to keep Emperor airborne for exactly three seconds. That's not a lot, Shirosaki-kun." Ignoring the scowl Shirosaki sent his way; Rei sat down, tucking his legs underneath him.

"At least I'm _useful_!" The Hollow spat; crossing his arms sulkily. "I did a lot more than you're doin'! Sittin' around, watchin' clouds, bein' a general nuisance…yeh not even made fer fighten'!"

"And I don't want to." Rei stated blandly. "You're the Horse, Zangetsu-san is the Sword and I'm the Courtier. The most I can do is give advice, Shirosaki-kun, and stopping this soul from splitting even further." Tucking a clawed hand into his sleeve, Rei procured a shogi board. "Strategist, advisor, diplomat, tactician whatever. That is my role. You just support the Emperor like the good lil' horsey that you are."

"That'll change when I get my strength!" Shirosaki snarled before dissolving into deranged giggles. "Then _I'll_ be King! Hah! What would ya do then, Brat?"

"People do not crown animals, Shirosaki-kun." Rei gave a slight smirk, placing the board between the two. "We are civilised people after all."

"Civilised?" Shirosaki motioned the wide expanse of the Emperor's inner world. "This ain't civilisation, Brat. An' yeh know as well as I do that instincts are th' rulin' factor 'ere."

"Oh, don't start _that_ again, Shirosaki-kun."

**BREAKISNOTWORKINGSOINSERTLINEHERE**

Ichigo was confused.

He remembered, even in the heat of battle with Orihime's Hollow brother, that at some point during the fight, he wasn't in full control of his body.

It was when Hollow Sora slammed him through the window and all he knew was that he was going to fall very painfully onto the tarmac below – possibly breaking his limbs or spine, either very undesirable – and that the Hollow was then going to swoop down and eat him.

But he felt a voice, distorted and enraged roar in his head, felt his limbs move against his will as he _stood in midair_. He felt detached from his body, mind buzzing in a muted daze as he saw Hollow Sora surge towards him, feeling that distorted bubbly voice growl in anger and his disobeying body shifting to try and move.

When the Hollow's tail slammed into him a second time, the distorted voice was gone, he was violently dragged from his numb daze and the ground was rushing up to him at a startling speed. It was all he could do to minimise the impact as much as possible.

He heard a distant laugh in the back of his head – suspiciously sounding like him and another growl from the distorted voice before his attention was dragged back to the snake like Hollow charging towards him and ready to snap him in two. His body was screaming in pain and he couldn't lift his Zanpaktou in time to fend the inevitable attack. He had squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the Hollow's stagnant breath wash over him.

He was lucky that Orihime shielded him with her own body, was lucky that Sora was able to overcome the basic instincts of a Hollow. He didn't like that. That he only won because of luck. There wouldn't be anyone willing to shield him next time from a deathblow, or that a Hollow will defy its instincts to allow itself to be exorcised. He needed to get stronger. To not hesitate.

And he guessed that he should start with investigating that distorted voice in his head.

**BREAKISNOTWORKINGSOINSERTLINEHERE**

"Rukia."

The female Shinigami paused, turning away from her (hopefully) temporary bed in the closet to look at a solemn looking Ichigo. She was tired and she really didn't feel like putting off her sleep any longer but she guessed that the redhead wouldn't let her rest until she answered whatever question he had for her. "Yes, Ichigo?" She sighed in fatigue.

"…" He shifted uncomfortably. "During the battle with Orihime's brother…there was a point when I wasn't in control of my body."

_What?_

Oblivious to Rukia's growing frown, Ichigo ploughed on. "It was when Sora hit me and I went flying through the window…before I fell, I heard a weird…voice in my head then my body moved on its own and next thing I know, I'm standing in midair!"

"Voice?" Rukia furrowed her brows in thought. _His Zanpaktou couldn't already be trying to communicate with him, could it? There have been incidences when a Zanpaktou has temporarily possessed their wielder in dangerous situations, but those are extremely rare…_ "…I wouldn't worry about it, Ichigo." There was no point in telling him about Zanapktou, he wouldn't be a Shinigami for that long. "It happens sometimes to a few Shinigami."

Ichigo narrowed bronze eyes at the exhausted female Shinigami as she climbed into the closet, closing it with a sharp _'snap'_.

She's hiding something… 

**BREAKISNOTWORKINGSOINSERTLINEHERE**

"Oi." Shirosaki grinned. "I thought yeh were a strategist?"

Rei gave a visible twitch, mouth twisting into a snarl. "I am."

Shirosaki's grin grew even wider. "Then why do ya suck so much?" He motioned to the shogi board where it clear that the aristocratic redhead was losing abysmally. "I thought this was a game of strategy?" He moved one of his pieces, effectively making Rei curse violently. "Keheheh!"

"I bet you're not even making any strategies, are you!?" Rei accused, pointing angrily at the sniggering albino.

"That's right! I'm jus' movin' them at random!"

"Figures…" Rei sighed softly. He tapped the skyscraper's wall with a claw, squinting his crimson eyes in thought. "Ugh. I give up." The redhead leant back, face blanking into a mask of indifference. "You always win, Shirosaki-kun."

"Hah!" The Hollow whooped in triumph. "I told ya instincts are th' only things I need!"

Irritated, Rei crossed his arms petulantly. "Oh, you believe instincts made the sun! I doubt 'instincts' are what advanced civilisation!"

"Who cares 'bout civilisation, Brat?" Shirosaki snorted, rolling his shoulders to remove the stiffness in them. "When I'm King, there'd be none of this civilisation shit. Only th' strong survive an' that's that."

Rei shook his head in disappointment. "You lead a very simple life, Shirosaki-kun. I pity you." Seeing that the Hollow didn't seem to mind that, Rei continued. "It just goes to show that you are nothing more then a horse with that attitude. Like I said, people don't crown animals, Shirosaki-kun."

"Ah, yeh jus' sour that I beat ya at yer favourite game, Brat." The albino scoffed, though his eyebrow did twitch dangerously. "So stop yappin'. It's gettin' annoyin'."

"I'm always annoying." Rei pointed out amicably. "So it doesn't matter whether or not I stop talking, something I do will annoy you." Grinning, the feral looking entity ran a clawed hand through his red streaked hair. "Once again, I can't wait to see you meet Emperor."

"Tch." Shirosaki flopped onto his back. "Whatever. Yeh ain't worth my time, Brat."

"But time's all we got, Shirosaki-kun." Rei sighed, before continuing with an inaudible mumble. "Well, all _I've_ got anyway."

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **It was only four hundred words longer…oh well, I definitely promise a much longer chapter next time. I think this was just a filler anyway.

Hope you all got a little more insight on Rei and the general situation. I hope people can guess how this is AU (with the exception of an added character), and that in this episode (three or four…I think) I expanded a bit on how Ichigo skidded in midair. I had to watch that episode three times before I realised that he did that.

Criticism is welcome!


	3. 003 Existence

**Title: **Viceroy

**Pairing: **IchiHichi (side pairings possible)

**Rating: **T 

**Disclaimer: **I only own Mumei Rei and the plot.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai (eventually), swearing, blood, violence, sexual innuendos, mediocre writing skills, poorly done battle scenes, inane rambling, and spoilers.

**Summary: **AU When Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers that night, let's just say Zangetsu and Shirosaki weren't the only ones who took residence in his inner world. IchiHichi.

**A/N: **MY FINGERS HUUUUUUURT!!! And my back too. Fucking chair needs a backrest… Hope you appreciate this super long chapter (12 pages! 12 PAGES!!!)

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! But it seems I need to make this better to get more, eh? Anyway, not a lot of humour, it's actually quite…erhm…huh…dunno, gory and plot related? Anyway, it turns drastically AU in this chappie, just thought I'd warn ya.

This chapter jumps around a lot (I have a nasty habit of doing that, I cannot stick with one scene…), but bare with it, I'm still figuring out the plot and what to change…and had to watch the first series all over again to know what happened. (Don Kanoji is awesome by the way 'BWAHAHAHA!!!')

I also focused on Rei's character more, mostly on his phobia of dying, which'll probably explain his freaking out in this chapter. XP

Enjoy the third chapter of Viceroy… EXISTENCE!!

**Word Count: **5'618

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, the voice which calls to me, and speaks my name, and though I dream again, for all I find, the Phantom of the Opera I despair, is inside my mind."_

_--- Phantom of the Opera, Nightwish _

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**VICEROY 003 EXISTENCE**

Rei's purpose was esoteric.

He could feel the various tugs on his being when the soul threatened to disperse, though not painful or even uncomfortable, the subtle implications that his entity was still threatened made him feel nauseas. He didn't want to die. He had just gained his existence after all.

Rei had a powerful innate sense of self-preservation, and he knew that his companions in this crazy, sideways world had one too. They worked hard to gain their existence, Shirosaki clinging onto his tattered remnants of his ego for six years, Zangetsu sleeping deep inside of Emperor, waiting for his awakening which could've never occurred; and Rei, who created himself through sheer willpower and a small boost of errant Shinigami reiatsu.

None of them were going to let their reckless sovereign ruin all their hard work.

**X.x.X**

The bat-like Hollow watched as his prey was protected by a sturdy looking male (_strong soul. I'll enjoy that_), not at all upset by his failed attempt to crush the parakeet and his current guardians. This little chase was steadily getting boring by lack of challenging participants, but this one looked promising, very promising. He could feel his stagnant blood stir at the face of a good hunt. Promising indeed.

As eerie saffron eyes watched his prey leave, the bat-like Hollow didn't notice the air behind him crack, fabric of reality being torn asunder by humanoid claws.

The Hollow pushed himself off the ground with powerful hind legs, stretching his wings out in preparation to take flight before he froze, base instincts kicking into overdrive as his preternatural ability (_**Preternatural Ability:**__**Echo sensation and detection: First Stratum**_) screeched at him to _move_!

He had barely turned before a jagged bone scythe cleaved him cleanly in two, giving a final howl as he felt his very being dissolve into nothingness, the fear that had accumulated in his body dissipated with his existence. The bat-like Hollow was dead.

Stepping to the edge of the building under construction, the humanoid being was illuminated under an ethereal glow from the moon, glowing molten gold eyes narrowed on the parakeet, safely encased in a cage held by the large teenager.

The bone slid painlessly back into his arms, the blade bending in two as the humanoid's arm opened up, allowing the bone to sheathe itself amongst the muscle and scaled flesh. Its arms closed with a sickening smack of flesh.

Tensing long, slender hind legs, the humanoid creature sprang off the edge of the building, landing without a noise on the dimly lit street. Claws scratching paper thin lines in the tarmac, the creature's maw opened, revealing sharp teeth made to rend and tear meat from bone. Street lights casting its demonic white mask in a fluorescent orange glow, the humanoid set off after the parakeet, uncaring for the small buzzing beetle that flew through the gaping hole in its chest.

It sensed powerful prey nearby.

**X.x.X**

"MORNING SHIROSAKI-KUUUUUN!!"

The air in the Hollow's lungs was forcibly dispelled when a heavy weight slammed into his stomach, crushing his lithe body into the smooth glass beneath him. He groaned in both pain and despair as his most hated person wriggled on his stomach, grinding their sandaled foot into his stomach. He could almost feel his spleen rupture at the abuse it was garnering. "Brat…" He wheezed angrily.

Then the weight was gone, but the bright laughter that followed grated on his eardrums. "Sorry about that, Shirosaki-kun! It seemed like I misjudged my jump!" Yeah right. "But as I was saying, good morning (and it _is_ morning because I checked in on Emperor's mind) and good day! It is time to get uuuup!"

Golden eyes cracked open to pin the exuberant feral entity with a withering glare. Alas, Rei was unfazed. "I might not be allowed ta kill ya, Brat, but I'm gonna castrate ya instead."

"Good luck with that!" Rei chirped; though he edged a few inches away from the downed Hollow – just in case.

"Tch." Shirosaki heaved himself up into sitting position, growling at his weak body. "Damn. I can barely move again…"

"That's what you get for trying to help Emperor, Shirosaki-kun, when you're not in good shape yourself." Rei reasoned, squatting down a few meters away from the Hollow, just out of reach. "You should just conserve your energy and help Emperor accordingly."

"'You should just conserve your energy and help Emperor accordingly'." Shirosaki mimicked poorly, making his distorted voice a few octaves higher then necessary. "Then what th' Hell are ya doin'? Yeh not much of an advisor if King doesn' know you exist."

"Oh! That just reminded me!" Rei grinned savagely, baring his fangs. "I think that we should tell Emperor of our existence! Get him to…oh I don't know…trust us and then when we have his trust, we could probably gain freedom from this boring place."

"That would work…" Shirosaki started slowly, as if talking to an ignorant child. "If, one, I wasn't a Hollow and two, ya didn' look like a gay vampire version of King."

"I don't look like a gay vampire." Rei protested petulantly, bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout. "I'm just more aesthetically pleasing to the eye in a feral manner."

"Doesn' matter how ya put it…ya look like a gay vampire."

The feral entity bristled. "Better then being a poor bastardization of Emperor!"

"Fuck you." Shirosaki snarled. "I ain't a bastardization of King! I'm _better_!"

"The improved version!" Rei interrupted sardonically. "You do realise how cliché that is in sci-fi movies, don't you?"

The Hollow's fingers twitched, itching to wrap themselves round the feral entity's pale throat and squeeze until his neck snapped. "Shut up." He hissed venomously. "Before I kill you and damn the consequences!"

Rei grumbled but fell silent, easily sensing that the barrier between Shirosaki's ego and id weakening. He did not want to deal with a berserker Hollow thank you very much.

A tense silence suffocated the pair, broken by the redhead when the Hollow gained control over his short temper. "We might as well give it a shot. Before the female Shinigami tells him what we are, Emperor already told her about hearing you."

"That bitch thinks its th' livin' rock." Shirosaki gestured lazily to the silent Zanpaktou perched upon the flag pole ten meters away. "…But what th' fuck? At least we could pass th' time, and betrayal _is_ th' best way ta destroy someone utterly."

"If only we had cable." Rei mused humorously. Shaking his head and running a clawed hand through his crimson streaked, vibrant orange hair; the feral entity grinned once more, fangs glinting ominously. "So how are we going to approach this then? If we're not careful, he'll think he's crazy and start popping pills."

"King already thinks he's crazy…an' he heard me when I tried ta save his ass, so…"

"Drop in occasionally to give out hints when his life's in the dangerzone?" Rei offered, shrugging his crimson clad shoulders.

"Ugh. That means we hafta be _patient_."

"Patience _is_ a virtue, Shirosaki-kun."

"Shut up, Brat." There was a pause. "Actually, I've got a better idea…"

**X.x.X**

Ichigo was certain that being a Shinigami required you to suffer from some sort of mental illness.

He was hearing voices in his head. The same voices he heard last night with his fight against Orihime's Hollow-brother. The distorted one and the other that sounded eerily like him.

He decided to not mention it to Rukia, ignoring the incoherent murmurs in the back of his head, punctuated by the random burst of laughter or insults. Apparently his two voices hated each other. Joy.

But despite his fear of slowly spiralling down to insanity, Ichigo ignored it for the most part. Rukia was eyeing him weirdly enough as it is, trying to stick the straw into her carton of juice, so there was no point in having his suspicions of becoming a schizophrenic confirmed. He'd rather live in permanent denial like his younger sister, Karin (who acted more like a sixty year old woman rather than a prepubescent girl).

He twitched in surprise when the distorted voice suddenly roared with sudden clarity _**"YOU ARE VAIN!"**_ Before falling back into incoherent murmurs. Mildly disturbed, Ichigo looked around the rooftop for a distraction when the voice that sounded eerily like him tried to placate the grumbling distorting voice, the amused patronising tone sounding completely alien when used with his voice. _"Now, now, Shirosaki-kun, I like to call it aware of one's appearances. This kimono looks too cool for it to be ruined."_

He found his distraction in the form of a parakeet and Chad.

"Hey! Where'd you get the bird, Chad?" Keigo asked, crouching down infront of the white, red cheeked parakeet.

"Someone………………gave him to me."

Keigo's indignant squawk about Chad's bad habit of cutting stories short dropped to a buzzing murmur in Ichigo's ears, bronze eyes focused on the harmless looking bird. When it spoke, (_'My name's Yuuichi'_) the voices in his head fell silent, immediately punctuated by the normal voice murmuring in surprise. _"That bird has a human soul in it…"_ The distorted voice cackled in morbid amusement. _**"Who'd put a human soul in a **_**parakeet**_**!?"**_

"Who would?" Ichigo unknowingly replied out loud.

Rukia gave him an unreadable sidelong glance.

**X.x.X**

Ichigo needed aspirin.

Badly.

As the day wore on, the voices had steadily gotten louder and clearer, high pitched shrieks of fury or maniacal laughter grating on his ears. A headache had blossomed during lunch, a stabbing pain between his temples with each heartbeat. He was either going to get aspirin or crack his head against a wall to get those _fucking voices to __**shut the Hell UP!**_

Alas, it was not meant to be.

Opening his door to his home showed chaos as his younger twin sisters were almost overwhelmed with the amount of patients being submitted and his father tearing into whoever he was on the phone with about their lack of room in the Clinic. Something curled up and died in the vicinity of Ichigo's chest.

Cracking his head against the wall it is then.

"_Oh, Emperor's Palace is overrun with injured subjects."_

"_**Keheheh! Those bastards are screwed!"**_

"_Big time."_

Ducking out of the way of his father – currently on a warpath – Ichigo gripped the side of his head, hissing out a venomous; "Shut up!"

Immediately, they quietened. Then,

"_**Heh. King finally recognises our presence, eh?"**_

"_Took his sweet time."_

"Who are you?" The substitute Shinigami snarled to thin air, ignoring the odd look a nearby, mildly concussed patient gave him. "You've been screaming and laughing in my head all day and giving me a _fucking __**headache**_"

"_Well isn't Emperor rude? If you wanted to know, Ichi-sama, then you should ask nicely and politely. Jerks aren't appreciated after all."_

"_**Oh shut that shit hole ya call a mouth, Brat. No one cares 'bout manners anymore."**_

"_That's to be expected of _you_, Shirosaki-kun since you have none. But that doesn't necessarily include our Emperor. A ruler has to have dignity and manners; he is both a diplomat and a warrior. Not some flea bitten, rabid donkey like _you_."_

"_**Donkey!? Oh that's it! I've had enough of ya smartass remarks!"**_

"_What are you going to do? Faint on me?"_

"_**You sonuva-"**_

"Shut. Up." Ichigo snarled under his breath, the mildly concussed man slowly edging away from the apparently schizophrenic teen. "Both of you shut up before I…" What could he do to two voices in his head? "I do something that I haven't thought of yet."

"_**Well **_**that's**_** threatenin'."**_

"_Shhh, Shirosaki-kun. We don't want him coming here and punishing us for disobeying an order, would you? Unless, of course, you're into that kinky stuff…"_

Ichigo had to stop this. Now.

"Look you two! Shut up for exactly _five_ minutes! Okay! Five! Minutes!"

"…"

"…"

"Good…" Ichigo breathed. The blissful silence in his head never felt better. Stalking past the wide eyed patient and into the kitchen, he rustled around the medicine cupboard for some much needed aspirin; he hissed when his headache gave a painful throb. Yep. Definitely much needed aspirin.

"Whoa! He's a big fella!"

Curious, Ichigo quickly downed the painkillers with water, strolling out of the kitchen only to stop at the sight of Sado being held up by his younger twin sisters. He was somewhat surprised (and sympathetic to the Mexican's run of bad luck today) at the sight of the 'indestructible' Chad being supported by two prepubescent girls. His bronze gaze lowered.

_The parakeet…_

A metal bar falling on his head…a motorcyclist crashing into him…now this…only when Sado was in possession of the white, red cheeked parakeet, Yuuichi.

"_**There's somethin' off with that bird."**_

"_I'm inclined to agree, Shirosaki-kun, though I doubt that it's the _bird_ causing all this."_

"This is a pretty bad cut." Isshin's voice cut through the thoughtful hum from the distorted voice. Ichigo's brows furrowed at the deep slash through the Mexican's pink shirt, all of his back stained with blood. It looked too clean for it to be caused by a flying piece of metal. It was almost like a-

"_**Sword wound…or some sort of blade. Heh. This should be an interestin' Hollow to fight, eh?"**_

"_A dangerous one you mean! Damn! We should think clearly before heading to combat, gain intelligence on this Hollow! I don't plan on dying yet!"_

"_**Tch. Coward."**_

"I'm fine." Sado assured, staggering up from the sterile table and walking two drunken steps forward. "I need to go."

"Hey!" The eldest Kurosaki shook his head, blocking the large teen's way. "You can't go yet! You're suffering from blood loss and we need to bandage that wound!" Isshin corralled Sado back onto the table, snatching a roll of bandages from Yuzu's outstretched hand. "Stay there until I bandage you up!"

No one noticed Karin silently leaving the chaos behind.

**X.x.X**

"'_Kaa-san!"_

"_Stay away! Stay away from me and my baby!"_

"_Why don't you run? Maybe I'll think about letting you live if you give me a good chase."_

"_Help! HELP!"_

"_HAHAHAHAAA!! That's it! _RUN_!!"_

Blinking round ebony eyes, Yuuichi stared at his current caretaker lying on the bed next to his perch. Shifting his weight on the wooden pole acting as his seat, the parakeet addressed the Nice Man. "It's not the same monster."

"…" The Mexican's eyes cracked open.

"Leave me somewhere, Mister." Yuuichi sighed, sounding much older then he should. "I don't want someone else getting hurt because of me. I don't know if the new monster is after me but…I don't want you getting hurt like all the others, Mister."

"…" Sado wordlessly sat upright, hooking two fingers in the metal ring atop of the birdcage. "It's time to move." He said finally, pushing the bed sheet back and opening the window. "I don't want to put Ichigo's family in danger."

Yuuichi said nothing, shivering when he could feel the sickening cold presence of the new monster approaching their position.

**X.x.X**

_Beepbeepbeep_

Rukia immediately whipped out her Soul Pager, indigo eyes widening at the _sheer energy_ the contraption was picking up. Practically throwing herself out of the cupboard and startling Ichigo who was in the middle of placing his bag on his desk, the female Shinigami pulled on her glove and slammed it into the redhead's chest. "Get ready! We have a powerful Hollow nearby!"

Shaking the mild disorientation of having his soul separated from his body away, Ichigo gripped the hilt of his Zanpaktou, looking expectantly at the weakened Shinigami. "Well? Where is it?"

Stowing the Soul Pager away, Rukia grimaced. "Just outside." Her indigo gaze snapped to the window behind him, widening as a she shouted a half formed warning. "Ich-!"

The window shattered in an explosion of glass.

**X.x.X**

Shirosaki released a sudden shout, retracting himself from his King's mind to grab the feral entity by the front of his crimson kimono. "Oi! Give some of yer reiatsu to King before that Hollow shish kebab him!" He shook the redhead for good measure. "Do it now!"

"Get off!" Rei swatted the weakened Hollow away, his usual nonchalance replaced by frazzled nerves. "I told you I'm not _made_ for battle, dumbass! That's _your_ job!" Then like a switch, the fear wiped itself clear from the feral entity's body. "But Emperor can hear us so we can give advice and hopefully he'll listen. If not…well…maybe this inner world will last long enough for us to torture him before disappearing."

"Well aren' ya fuckin' _useful_!?" The Hollow snarled, delving back into his King's mind and wincing when the substitute Shinigami was thrown out of the window by the humanoid Hollow. Ignoring the surge of déjà vu, Shirosaki scraped his remaining reiatsu together (pitifully small, Shirosaki felt frustration accumulate in his chest) and put it on hold, ready to pump into his King when needed. He ignored the anxious presence of Rei fluttering nervously in King's mind, concentrating on their opponent as it leapt before the downed substitute Shinigami.

It looked like a fucking alien reject from a sci-fi movie.

Slender, androgynous humanoid body, and from what he could see, miniature black scales protected its body ('_Great'_ Shirosaki thought sardonically, _'Armour'_). It looked built for speed, and wicked looking blades slid out of its arms, eerie saffron eyes glowing hungrily. God knows what kind of Preternatural Abilities it had. Probably aquatic. Hopefully. Maybe.

There was blood splatter on the ground among the shards of glass.

King climbed to his feet, Zangetsu before him.

Rei whispered something incoherent.

The Hollow's legs tensed.

Shirosaki grinned.

Battle start.

**X.x.X**

Ichigo narrowly dodged the swipe that would've taken his head off, rolling round and swinging his Zanpaktou at the Hollow's calves in hopes of tearing at the demon's tendons and immobilising one leg. The Hollow just sidestepped the amateur swing, bringing its bone blade down on the redhead's outstretched arm.

Cursing, Ichigo rolled again, hissing when the tip of the Hollow's bone blade ripped through his black sleeve and slashed a shallow gash down his right bicep. Gritting his teeth against the sharp stab of pain, he clambered to his feet, his weapon held before him cautiously as his opponent tilted its head, gold eyes surveying him curiously.

"_The shit has officially hit the fan, Shirosaki-kun. This Hollow outclasses Emperor! We'll be slaughtered!"_

"_**Stop freakin' out, Brat. I've got it covered."**_

"_Your reiatsu levels are the same as a fucking _mouse_ for God's sake! You won't be much help!"_

"_**I said I got it covered so shut th' Hell up an' let me concentrate!"**_

The voices in his head weren't helping him at all.

"**Your soul is strong."** The guttural voice made Ichigo grip his Zanpaktou harder, narrowing bronze eyes as he heard Rukia's voice shout at him. He couldn't hear what she was yelling. The blood pounding in his ears was too loud. His breaths were too actually. A distant part of his mind wondered why he was hyperventilating.

"**You would be a threat…if you had experience." **The Hollow intoned, its left bone blade retracting back into its arm. An incandescent blue light surrounded its remaining bone blade. **"As it is, you will be a nice meal. As will your family and that weakened Shinigami behind you."** The Hollow arched its bone blade back.

"_**KING! MOVE!"**_

He couldn't. There was something about those gold eyes keeping him in place. The Hollow's legs shifted as the blue glow on its bone blade intensified. He couldn't breathe either. His heart was beating too fast. It was going to explode out of his chest. The demon's eyes flashed with malicious amusement.

"_We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. Shiro! We're gonna __**die**__!"_

"_**We're not gonna die, Brat; so stop shakin' me!" **_

"_He's not moving! Of course we're gonna die!"_

The Hollow shot forward with startling speed.

Pain erupted behind the teen's eyes as his body moved on its own. _**"FUCKING IDIOT!"**_

One minute he was about to get skewered; the next he was behind the surprised demon, his Zanpaktou embedded into its ebony scaled back, puncturing the Hollow's left lung and cracking two ribs into thin splinters. Congealed blood pumped sluggishly from the wound and Ichigo jerked the blade out in shock as the Hollow howled in agony. In an explosion of viscous crimson fluid and torn muscle the Zanpaktou was once more before the substitute Shinigami in a defensive position.

"_We're not dead…" _The voice sounded stunned.

"_**Of…course…not, idiot…that s-should…slow…it down…"**_

There was a lull in the battle. The Hollow staggered away, pivoting on its clawed feet to give the redhead a calculating glare. **"It seems…"** It paused to hack violently, blood bubbling out of its maw and staining the bottom half of its mask crimson. **"That I…underestimated you…Shinigami…"** It hunched over, four fingered hand pressed against the wound beside the hole in its chest. **"But I'm…not…defeated yet…"**

"_Shirosaki-kun? You don't look well."_

"_**That…t-took most…o-of m…my energy…"**_

With a snarl, the Hollow's right blade began shimmering with an incandescent blue once more. **"**_**Preternatural Ability: Ice Manipulation: Beta**_**." **

That did not sound good. Releasing a shuddering breath, Ichigo prepared himself for battle again. This time, those gold eyes no longer held that paralyzing fear of terror over him. He'd fight back this time. He'll thank that distorted voice later…if he lived.

When the Hollow lunged forwards; his bronze eyes hardened with resolve.

He _will_ live.

**X.x.X**

Sado paused halfway down the street; a faint prickling in his mind telling him to that he was no longer being chased. Turning round, the large teen saw a faint outline of the new girl shouting by Ichigo's father's clinic, he couldn't quite catch the words but they sounded frantic…fearful…

"The new monster isn't chasing us anymore. It's found a better prey." Yuuichi whispered.

Taking a step forward, the bottom of Sado's stomach dropped.

"Ichigo."

**X.x.X**

"Oh shiiiit! Shirosaki-kun, this is no time to be taking a nap!" Grasping the front of the unconscious Hollow's white haori, Rei shook him, fighting back the beginnings of panic. "You still need to save King or we're gonna die!" He didn't care for the fact that his voice was shrill, that he was hyperventilating; he just didn't want to _die_!

Dropping the comatose Hollow when it was apparent when he wasn't going to wake, the feral entity leapt to his feet, grasping at his crimson streaked, vibrant orange hair in an attempt to gain some semblance of self control. "Calm down, Rei, calm. Shirosaki-kun was able to injure the Hollow so maybe…so maybe Emperor could capitalise on that. Focus on the injury and wear it down. Yes. Yes, yes. Ichigo is smart despite what Shirosaki-kun says. We'll win. We won't die. I don't want to die."

Zangetsu was nowhere in sight. Was that a good thing? Or maybe the Zanpaktou had already shattered and the Hollow was going to kill them all right now? He didn't know. His thoughts were being swallowed up in a mire of fear and panic. He didn't want to die. Not yet. He only just grabbed his existence and anchored it to the world a few days ago. He didn't…he didn't…

_I don't want to die…_

Coward. That's what Shirosaki-kun called him. Well he was certainly proving him right. Rei took a big gulp of breath at that, clearing his mind a little. And he lived to always prove Shirosaki-kun wrong, right? Right. He will not be a coward. He will not die. Just trust…just trust Emperor to pull a fucking miracle worthy of Jesus to get them through. Easy.

Relaxing his whole body, Rei delved back into his Emperor's mind, feeling the substitute Shinigami's fierce determination to win this battle. Rei's confidence plummeted a moment later.

The Hollow had just impaled Emperor through the chest in a sickening reflection of its own wound.

Fuck.

**X.x.X**

Ichigo wheezed, feeling blood flood his left lung and crawl up his oesophagus. Using his Zanpaktou as a prop, he felt an odd numbness spread throughout his body as he pressed his hand against his wound that was a few inches below his heart. The Hollow's bone blade had slipped neatly between his ribs and pierced his lung. He brushed ice from his wound dazedly.

Lifting his head up, he saw that the Hollow was mimicking the hunched up, pained posture of its enemy; but a faint glow from its clawed finger tips was spreading over its wound, slowly…closing…it…

_Damn._

Coughing violently, blood tinting his lips red and bubbling at the corner of his mouth, Ichigo heaved himself upright, still using his Zanpaktou as a crutch. He squinted, black spots dancing in his vision. That was irritating. How was he supposed to kill the bastard with these stupid spots in the way?

Huh. He felt reeeally light headed. He tried to inhale but choked as blood gurgled in his gullet, bronze eyes glazing over as his grip on his blade slackened. He felt tired too…

His knees buckled, his grasp on the hilt of his Zanpaktou tightening fractionally. Was he dying? He felt numb. Where was the pain? Breathing was beginning to hurt. He coughed. His grip slackened. Maybe he should've told Rukia about the voices in his head. He should've spent more time with his family too…

Family?

That sparked something in his chest, bronze eyes snapping into focus. He couldn't die yet! How would Yuzu and Karin and the Old Man feel about burying another family member?! He swore that he wouldn't let them feel that kind of pain again! He. Had. To. _Win!_

"Ichigo!"

He turned his head sluggishly, struggling to remain conscious, focusing most of his attention on trying to breath with only one working lung and the other flooded with blood. It was pretty hard. "R-Ruk-kia?" He gasped, body shuddering as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

She cursed softly, pressing her hands against the fatal wound, looking at the Hollow from the corner of her eye. "It's distracted at the moment." She looked at the frozen wound. "I won't be able to heal you fully, but it'll hold long enough for you to escape."

"Escape?" Ichigo rasped, feeling that breathing was getting easier. "I can't run. It would just go after my family."

"You're no match for it, Ichigo!" The female Shinigami snapped. "I will call for assistance from Seireitei after healing your wound and hold it back while you escape. I'll make sure that it won't harm your family."

"You'll be cut down in two seconds." The redhead pointed out bluntly, narrowing bronze eyes as the Hollow straightened up again; its wound nowhere to be seen.

"You can't win."

Ichigo laughed harshly, standing up and jerking his Zanpaktou from the ground. "I'll last longer then two seconds."

**X.x.X**

Rei was going to do something Stupid.

And yes. It did deserve the fucking capital.

After staring at Shirosaki-kun's motionless corp- body (_'don't use corpse. We're not dead'_), Rei wondered where the Hell his sanity fled to before realising that he was born without any in the first place. He grinned at that, clinging to the amusement desperately to take his mind off their inevitable death.

Taking a deep breath, Rei knelt beside Shirosaki, closing his eyes and placing one hand on the unconscious albino's forehead. He felt the bonds and chains and other anchoring threads wrapped round his being tug against his existence. He trailed a shimmering gold strand before giving it a vicious tug. It snapped.

Everything went to Hell after that.

**X.x.X**

_**Preternatural Ability: Basic Regeneration: Lv2 **_had activated.

As its reiatsu did not support healing abilities, it took more effort and concentration than it should, giving enough time for the Shinigami to recover. No matter. He was young and inexperienced. It shook the brief mental strain from using an unfamiliar Preternatural Ability. This soul was worth it. Powerful. Tasty.

The female Shinigami was trying to call reinforcements. This was unacceptable.

It made to move forward, but was suitably stunned when a fist gave it a jarring left hook.

It saw stars.

**X.x.X**

Rukia was frozen on the spot, mouth slightly agape as she saw a normal _human_ punch a _Hollow_ hard enough for it to fly _ten_ feet and slam into a brick wall, _denting_ it. She was beginning to think that Karakura Town was a city for abnormal humans and decided that something like this was probably commonplace. _I guess he can see them…_

This assumption was thrown out of the figurative window when the large teen began swiping blindly at empty air as the groggy Hollow clambered to its clawed feet in a daze. Rukia resisted the urge to face palm.

Ichigo paid no mind to this oddity. He was rooted to the spot, bronze eyes unfocused as an odd golden glaze began creeping along brown irises. He felt an odd sense of…_detachment _from his body as a rush of foreign but _exhilarating_ energy flooded his being, his body turning against his unresisting will as a cool liquid crept along his face, eyes burning with unknown heat – though not unpleasant.

He felt…_powerful_.

"_This was the stupidest thing I've ever done. But I can't die yet…"_

He didn't think he _could_ die even if his heart was ripped out of his body. He took a step towards the Hollow, raising his Zanpaktou and pointing it at the centre of the demon's mask. There was a presence settled intimately close with his own; he shuddered as another rush of energy coursed through his body, golden irises glowing madly against black sclera; the maniacal grin stretching his mouth half hidden from view by the white, crimson patterned mask crawling along the left side of his face.

"_**Y'know, Brat… maybe I won't castrate ya after all…"**_

"_Shut up. I did something stupid. Now hurry up and kill that Hollow before you burn Emperor's body out with all that energy."_

"_**Keheheh… with pleasure."**_

Ichigo didn't even see himself _move_. He felt weightless for exactly three seconds then his Zanpaktou swing downwards at the stunned Hollow's mask, roaring out _**"ZANGETSU!"**_ in a strangely familiar but alien distorted voice. Black, red tinted light enveloped his blade, the form changing into a large cleaver just before impacting with the Hollow's skull.

Brain matter spurted out as he cleaved the Hollow in two, his blade gouging a crevice in the cracked brick wall behind the disintegrating Hollow. As the Hollow's howl echoed, all that burning, perfect, pleasurable energy in his body _vanished_.

He felt nauseas and weak, his wound opening up once more and spewing out thick, steady bursts of blood with his pulse. He choked, dropping his Zanpaktou (_'Zangetsu?'_) on the ground and collapsing on the tarmac. He felt oblivion drag him down, dulled bronze eyes memorising his transformed blade before slipping shut.

"_**That felt fantastic."**_

"…_This is going to come back and bite me in the ass later on."_

Ichigo passed out.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER!!! LOL

Hmmm? What did Rei do? And why has Ichigo gained Shikai form already? What happened to the parakeet? I shall tell you…next chapter! BWAHAHAHA!!! (Is bricked)

Anywho, I hope that you enjoyed that long chapter because I'm now suffering from an aching back due to the fact that the computer chair doesn't have a backrest. I feel like an old lady. . 

Hmm, I hope I haven't made Rei too powerful or anything… criticism is welcome, after all this is a project to see how well I can write an OC and if I can improve it.

I'll also be doing a Q&A next chapter so if you have questions, I'll answer them for you! Though none pertaining to the plot or that'll reveal spoilers. But if there's something that you felt I missed or haven't explained properly, just PM me or stick it in your review.

Anything else? U-hum………oh yeah, a challenge! Okay, people! If you had to describe Mumei Rei with one word, what will it be? (Use it in a sentence). I'll be looking forward to your responses!

I hope you enjoyed, peeps!

**KIVAEMBER OUT!**


	4. 004 Storm

**Title: **Viceroy

**Pairing: **IchiHichi (side pairings possible)

**Rating: **T+

**Disclaimer: **I only own Mumei Rei and the plot.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai (eventually), swearing, blood, violence, sexual innuendos, mediocre writing skills, poorly done battle scenes, inane rambling, and spoilers.

**Summary: **AU When Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers that night, let's just say Zangetsu and Shirosaki weren't the only ones who took residence in his inner world. IchiHichi.

**Q&A:**

**From The Psyche Ward: How AU is this story?**

Good question. It will be sticking somewhat loosely to the storyline with some drastic or little changes. So it isn't 100 per cent AU but there will be a major deviation in the story at one point (not tellin' :P). At the moment, it's only a semi-AU.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait, but a mini-hiatus was erected after Na and I got into an epic battle with it, it refused to work. :(

Stupid chapter…

Anyway, Bishiglomper on Deviantart has done an awesome drawing of Mumei Rei all chibified! If the link doesn't appear here, go on my Homepage and it should be on my favourites. Thanks Bishiglomper! h t t p : / / b i s h i g l o m p e r . d e vi a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M u m e i - R e i - W I P - t h i n g - 8 2 8 0 6 1 8 1 (Take out the spaces)

And on the subject of thanking, thank Na for helping me defeat this godly boss chappie! Because of her, I got rid of the first draft (utterly crap, I assure you) and rewrote this which, is still crap, but at least much better than te previous attempt. This one hasn't been betaed becasue I feel like I've put off updating **Viceroy** for too long. Forgive me!

A filler chapter. Ugh...the next will be much longer.

But I'm ranting; anyway, hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of Viceroy, Storm!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Why did she stick Michael Crawford's photo in the refrigerator?"_

"_I don't know! One of her crazy diet plans or something! I don't _try_ to understand the female mind, Troy!"_

_-- High School Musical_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**VICEROY 004 STORM**

Heuco Mundo was a desolate place.

But at the moment, Grand Fisher did not care for that.

Fur bristling with rage, the hamster like Hollow gnashed its teeth at a cowering lower class Hollow; a few minutes ago, a message had arrived about Varna's mission to get rid of a certain substitute Shinigami. Failure. Grand Fisher snarled again and impaled the weak Hollow before him, quickly devouring the meager morsel. Fools the lot of them.

"Killing your minions won't get you any closer to completing the task I set you, Pescador."

The hamster-like Hollow paused, turning its bulky body around to meet seven pairs of glowing eyes.

"You said that Varna would be able to complete the mission!" Grand Fisher hissed; dark fur rippling as the Hollow reigned in the urge to lash out at the shadowed figure.

The eyes flashed. "Don't forget your place!" The guttural voice roared and Grand Fisher grudgingly backed down. "Varna was a tester, Pescador. And I'm quite...surprised at what I've learned." Two pairs of eyes winked out of existence. "He will be a problem later on to my master, Pescador. So I guess you'll have to take care of him yourself."

Grand Fisher growled but did not protest. "...fine." He twisted his bulky body around, his bait turning inside out before transforming into a long haired brunette. "I want some fun with him first, though."

**X.x.X**

Rei had a problem.

Which wasn't exactly surprising, considering that he snapped a soul thread.

Everyone has a different interpretation of a soul, the heart of one's essence. Emperor, for example, views it as some glow worm-esque being, a squiggly ball of light thumping in the left chest cavity of the spirit's incorporeal body. Others think it's the spirit body itself that's the soul, or the chain of fate binding them to their solid bodies or the human realm.

It was neither of those.

The only way to describe it was that it was like a ball of yarn.

Yes. Yarn.

Rei scowled irritably, a wriggling, frayed soul thread scorching the tips of his clawed fingers. He hadn't intended for Shirosaki to burn it all the way up to the first knot, but that reckless albino practically gobbled up the fractured soul shard like a vacuum cleaner.

The mental image of a Shirosaki!Vacuum Cleaner made Rei's lips twitch into an amused smile, but the hilarity only lasted for a few seconds as the problem at hand decided to give a muted shock to the Entity's fingers.

Rei scowled, eerily reminiscent to his Emperor's, and began twirling the frayed ends into a crude knot before any more reiatsu discharges decided to fry his fingertips. It was a temporary fix (the soul would naturally repair it anyway), and likely to cause a backlog of reiatsu that would give his Emperor severe discomfort, but the feral redhead didn't care. The rash sovereign deserved any discomfort for almost getting them killed.

"Ain't today grand?" A distorted voice called cheerfully behind Rei, and the Entity felt his already sour mood plummet and commit suicide on sharp, pointy metaphoric rocks.

"Define 'grand'." Rei muttered, releasing the glowing thread and watching it shimmer from sight.

"Awww!" Shirosaki was obviously in a happy mood, bounding round to plant himself firmly in the scowling redhead's line of sight and tilting his head back arrogantly. "Ya not happy, eh? 'Cause I ain't invalid anymore?"

"Obviously." Rei grumped, squinting carmine eyes at the albino. "If I poke you, it'll be 'chop chop' for me…" Pivoting on his sandaled heel, the Entity called out to the Zanpaktou perched on the pole. "Why'd you give him a sword, anyway?"

"Ah, don' be a baby." Shirosaki scoffed, swinging the massive blade over his shoulder and ebony bandages unfurling into a spiralling tunnel against the oblique sky. "I won' kill ya…maybe dismember a few limbs like…er, yer left arm or somethin'…"

Rei hugged his threatened arm to his chest. "No! I like this arm!"

Shirosaki's retort was cut off by the slanted sky grumbling ominously, soft spatters of rain beginning to fall.

"Oh, fer fuck's sake." Shirosaki growled, the tip of his white blade digging into the skyscraper's wall. "What's 'e upset 'bout?"

Rei glanced up, swiping damp crimson bangs from his scarlet eyes. "Because _someone-_" The Entity shot the frowning albino a look. "Burnt the soul thread up to the knot. He's in pain."

"He deserved it." Shirosaki scoffed, throwing his blade into the air and grasping the slick bandage. Spinning the Zanpaktou in a centrifugal arc, the Hollow grinned wolfishly at the suddenly apprehensive redhead. "Hey…wanna play tag?"

"Er…" Rei grinned nervously in reply to the vindictive look in his companion's eyes, immediately backing up. "Nah. I'm not that good at running…I tire easily, you see?"

Shirosaki's grin grew. "Oh well." He swung the blade at the redhead.

With a mortifying squeak, Rei dived out of the way and sprinted towards the only person who could protect him from a psychopathic Hollow out for his blood.

"_ZAAAAAANGETSUUUUUUUUUU-SAAAAAAAAAAAN_!!"

**X.x.X**

Ichigo groaned in pain, an irritating throbbing pounding against his temples and squeezing his brain in a vice like grip. He didn't dare attempt to open his eyes yet, knowing that the migraine would just supernova into an explosion of agony once he did. His pained, sluggish mind slowly tried to figure out why he was unconscious and with a killer headache, breathing oddly difficult.

Was something sitting on his chest? His eyelids twitched but he forced the urge to open them and check if there was an oppressive weight on his chest down. His mind worked a little harder, despite the pain it brought. After Chad came in with that possessed parakeet, he went upstairs, listening to those voices argue…then Rukia leapt out of his closet, something about a Hollow attack…

His brain kicked into overdrive as the memory of the battle flooded his mind. Being pierced through the lung, the powerful Hollow charging a strange attack using something called Preternatural Ability and him just standing there, the voices sounding panicked…

After that, before the Hollow charged or whatever that blue light was, the memory was fuzzy; he remembered a slow burning pain, a _wonderful_ burning pain as he felt pure _power_ course through his veins, the brief moment of able to do _anything_, no matter if it was deemed impossible, heady and just plain…wow.

So…why was he like this? Again, Ichigo fought the urge to open his eyes, struggling to take in the proper amount of oxygen (_did his spiritual body even _need_ oxygen? Or was he in his living body again?_). He tested his limbs, twitching his fingers and letting out another groan at the amount of pain that small action brought.

"Ichigo?" A familiar female voice whispered, lithe hand placing itself delicately on his shoulder.

He absently recognised the voice as Rukia and cracked his ochre eyes open reluctantly to see the mildly concerned expression upon the female Shinigami's face. "R-Rukia?" He rasped, wincing at how breathless and weak his voice sounded. "What…happened?"

Rukia seemed relived and pulled her hand back. "You defeated the Hollow, Ichigo." She shifted on her seat, and Ichigo belatedly realised they were back in his bedroom. "I was just able to patch you back up again after…"

The redhead caught the hesitation. "After…?" He prompted.

"…" The female Shinigami gave him a sharp look, indigo eyes contemplating something before she nodded. "Ichigo…" Rukia started slowly. "The voices you told me about…did you hear them in the battle between you and the Hollow?"

Wondering if this was going to answer his question or if she was dodging it, Ichigo nodded stiffly. "Yeah…"

Rukia looked like she was thinking. "Ichigo…" She started again. "What were they…saying?"

Frowning, Ichigo struggled to remember in the heat of that battle of life and death what they were saying. But that was fuzzy too, only able to remember the frantic pounding of his heart as he dodged the Hollow's blades, the agony and panic of being impaled through the lung, and the thunderous roar of adrenaline in his ears. "They were…panicking…" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. What was the one that sounded like him shouting before he passed out…? 'This is going to bite me in the ass'? Was it the cause of that sheer power he felt? "Why?"

Rukia glanced away briefly from the intensity in ochre eyes and back again, searching for any subtle changes from brown to eerie gold. "What's the name of your Zanpaktou?" She said at last.

"Name?" What was she on about?! "You Shinigami name your Zanapktou?"

Ichigo must've said something wrong, because Rukia got a disturbed expression on her face. "Do you remember meeting someone…someone who said tried to say their name to you?" She pressed, alarm flashing in her indigo eyes. "Or entered a strange realm? Your inner world?"

Ichigo was completely bewildered. "W-what? I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

The female Shinigakmi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ichigo. You released your Zanpaktou into its _Shikai_ form. You then killed the Hollow with _one hit_." Her eyes opened and she stared into confused brown orbs. "Does this sound familiar to you…_at all_?"

Utterly perplexed at Rukia's urgency, he swallowed thickly to sooth the dryness of his throat and nodded stiffly once more. "My Zanapktou…changed?" He did remember that, the large blade had not shrunk in size, but shed it's guard and gained white bandages, the ebony metal shaped in the shape of an oversized cleaver. He paused as realization struck. "Wait…what the hell is a _Shikai_ form?"

"Zanpaktou stay in their sealed state, and have two different forms. The _Shikai_ is the first release." Rukia recited from memory, her mind obviously somewhere else by the distracted look on her face. "Each _Shikai_ has its own unique ability…" She shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now."

"Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" Ichigo growled. "It sounds like something that could've been useful!"

"Because it takes _years_ for people to release their Zanapktou!" She shouted, standing up abruptly. "In only a matter of _days_ is…is impossible! To do it, and not remember their Zanpaktou's name which is the key to the _Shikai_ form is just-"

_Zangetsu…_ The word fluttered in the redhead's mind softly.

"-Unnatural!" Rukia finished. "I had planned to recover my powers long before you even tapped into your full potential, Ichigo, so I saw it fit not to tell you about the abilities of the Shinigami. But this…" She sighed heavily and sat back down. "This is just…odd."

"Zangetsu." Ichigo suddenly said.

"What?"

"Zangetsu." The substitute Shinigami repeated, shoving the thought of Rukia hiding stuff from him out of his mind for the time being. "My Zanpaktou's name is Zangetsu."

Rukia eyed the redhead hawkishly. "…Did you just remember or did one of your voices tell you?"

Ichigo scowled. "I just remembered. I thought you said not to worry about the voices in my head, that it was natural for _some_ Shinigami? Why are you so suspicious now?"

Rukia glared. "Because I _thought_ it was your Zanpaktou! Last I checked, Zanpaktou can't possess their wielder's body! And that mask-" She abruptly stopped, twisting her head away from the injured Shinigami.

Ichigo felt dread clench his stomach. "What mask?" He said after a tense silence.

"…" Rukia sighed. "I sensed…Hollow reiatsu coming from you, along with a Hollow mask on your face."

'_This going to bite me in the ass later on but…I can't die yet.'_

Ichigo just stared at the solemn expression on the female Shinigami's face, feeling everything go oddly numb.

_What_ did that voice do to him?

**X.x.X**

Rei grumbled irritably, staring mournfully at the frayed tear in his orange sleeve. He had dived out of the way of the exuberant, sword wielding Hollow too late and now he had a _tear_ in his wonderful kimono! Glaring round Zangetsu's shoulders at the grinning albino, he pointed accusingly. "You better pay for a new kimono!"

Shirosaki erupted into maniacal laughter, dropping his Zanpaktou to clutch at his midriff in pure mirth.

Rei pouted and stared mournfully at the tear in his sleeve once more. "I _liked_ this sleeve…" He whimpered, picking at the threads from the jagged rip. "Why, Zangetsu-san?" He cried dramatically, hugging the surprised Zanpaktou. "Why did you give him a sharp, _pointy_ weapon!? Why not give him a Bazooka or Nuclear missile while you're at it!?"

Zangetsu sighed. All three of his most hated things at the same time. A dramatic Rei, a _healthy_ Shirosaki…and rain. Lots and lots of rain.

It was going to be a looooong day.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Once again, I apologise for the wait. This chapter was brutal and uncooperative. (Shakes fist)

Hopefully, the next few updates will be quicker. Muuuuuch quicker! And longer. This is just a filler and something to put up for you loyal readers waiting.

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
